battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KommissarReb
What I want in Battlefront III #1-The colors in the first Battlefront game. In the first Battlefront game, your team was green, enemy team was red, and the local team(s) were yellow. In Battlefront II, they made an unnecessary change from green to blue, and they made the local team red/blue depending on whether or not they were on your side. I don't know about you but that really irritated me, and I hope that in BF3 (or some future game) Rebels will be designated as red, Empire will be designated as blue, and locals will either be yellow or orange ( just like in Empire at War: Forces of Corruption) #2-Difficulties in the First BF game. In the first Battlefront, you had a variety of difficulty choices: A: Easy (for beginners or people who aren't good who need practice) B: Medium (casual difficulty) C: Hard (for more experienced players looking for a challenge) In Battlefront II, there is Normal, and Elite difficulties. Why?! Is this basically saying "we only want hardcore FPS players playing, so instead of encouraging people to play using the training wheels of easy mode, we are just gonna shove 'em down the learning cliff and make them not want to play! AHAHAAHA! Its soooo genius!"? Now granted, "Normal" in SWBF2 isn't too bad, but there needs to be as many options as possible. #3-I really hope Battlefront III will have the gamemodes I miss playing in Battlefront II, namely Hunt, Hero Assault, and space battles. I also hope a PC version of Battlefront III will come out at some point, maybe even with a functioning map editor! #4-Hunt mode on Endor doesn't allow scout troopers to have their Sniper Rifles. #5-To be able to play as the local team while the two main teams are fighting. I suppose I should just be glad if local teams are even added. KommissarReb (talk) 21:47, June 28, 2015 (UTC) If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin": a Canadian Admin that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Sam1207, or simply "Sam," is a programmer and another Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Yes, I'm gonna send a message to every account I find. Hoping you message me back on one soon. This is my first lead and if you are who I think you are I really miss you.